Star Wars: Episode VI: Victory of the Jedi (AT)
by Bill20
Summary: Many of this is based off "LEGO Star Wars: Freemaker Adventures", the original episode VI, and "The Last Jedi". There's also a few of the 'Expanded Universe' books in this.


It was a year since the Sith's loss of Starkiller Base, but now Snoke was moving forward with a full out attack on the Republic capital of Coruscant. At the same time, he was training a young (8-year-old) girl he'd taken from her home on Dantooine, to be his new apprentice. But he wasn't the only one, Luke and Rowan were working together and learning great. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin, all watched with pride as they saw their prized pupil train his own.

Han and Leia had only been married recently, but they were already expecting a newborn child. However, having been elected Supreme Chancellor, Leia was also occupied with helping the Galactic Senate to organize a military campaign against Snoke's forces. The clone veterans weren't enough, so she and the senate took 2 necessary steps: Draft volunteer militias from across the galaxy into the army and have the Kaminoans resume their cloning operations. Many men and women had to leave their homes, friends, and family to join in the war effort.

As the space and ground battles of Coruscant raged on, the Jedi did what they could to hold off Snoke's forces. The Skywalkers decided it was time to take the battle to Snoke himself. So Leia, Han, Anakin, Luke, and Rowan all organized a small ship sneak attack on Snoke, by using Leia personal ship (not expected to fly head-first into a warzone to board Snoke's capital ship.

Once on board, the Skywalkers split up across the ship. With help from R2-D2, Anakin and Leia went to find the ship tractor beams and weapons systems (along with the shield operator) and shut them all down in order to weaken the ship from the inside. They even found the ship's blueprints and transmitted them to the Republic fleet to find the ship's weak spot, but told them not to hit it until they were off the ship.

Meanwhile, Luke and Rowan found Snoke's throne room on the ship, where many of his dual-lightsaber wielding guards stood about.

Snoke: Welcome Skywalker, I anticipated you and your apprentice would find a way to meet with me personally. Allow me to introduce my new apprentice, Felicia.

The young girl Snoke was training came out from behind his throne. When Rowan saw her, he understood the wonder Anakin felt when he met Padme (he was falling in love with her). Then she, and the 2 Jedi ignited their lightsabers for battle. Snoke ordered his guards to 'amuse' Skywalker, while Rowan and Felicia went toe-to-toe. As Rowan fought off Felicia, he looked into her eyes (and her mind through the force) and saw (and felt) the conflict, good, and fear of Snoke within her.

Rowan: You don't have to do this, Felicia. I know how afraid of Snoke you are and can see the good in you.

Felicia: There is no other way to face the dark side's power, I have to obey him.

Rowan: Not necessarily, Anakin faced temptation and the dark side long ago with Darth Sidious, he turned away from it, so can you.

Felicia: Times have changed since then, the dark side is too strong to be overcome now.

Rowan: I don't believe that, but I can't impose my will on you any more than Snoke. But I can't bring myself to fight you any longer, I love you, Felicia.

Once she heard that, Felicia was touched. Then, her thoughts changed, for the first time since she was taken, she had faith that she could take her future into her hands. She turned to face Snoke, refusing to obey him. Meanwhile, Luke had managed to overpower all of Snoke guards.

Snoke: Foolish child, no one turns on me.

Snoke began shooting lightning from his hands at Felicia. But Rowan jumped in the way and used his lightsaber to defend them both.

Snoke: Your fortitude is impressive young one, but pointless. You cannot stand against my power forever, you're feeble skills are no match for the dark side.

Suddenly, Snoke unintentionally floated into the air, it was Felicia.

Felicia: Your reign is over, you can't control me anymore.

Felicia dropped Snoke into a reactor line, where he fell to his demise. Luke then contacted his father, sister, and brother-in-law to return to the ship, as indeed they did. Once they departed for Coruscant, the Republic fleet obliterated the capital ship and the rest of the Sith fleet.

With the war finally over, Han and Leia rejoiced with the birth of their son, Ben Solo. A Republic medal ceremony was held in honor of Luke, Rowan, and Felicia for the defeat of Snoke. As the crowds cheered for them, Rowan and Felicia held hands and smiled at each other.

All rights reserved to The Walt Disney Company and Lucasfilm Ltd. No copyright intended.


End file.
